In recent years, hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles draw attention as the consciousness of power saving and environmental problems is increased. A battery pack is mounted in the hybrid automobile and the electric automobile, and power is acquired from the battery pack to drive the automobile.
The battery pack includes a battery module which is configured by a plurality of battery cells, and a battery case which stores the battery module. PTL 1 discloses a battery pack which includes the battery module configured by the plurality of battery cells and the battery case to store the battery module.
The battery case to store the battery module includes a first supporting body which supports a plurality of battery modules adjacent in a vehicle width direction, and a second supporting body which supports the plurality of battery modules disposed in the vehicle width direction and a vehicle longitudinal direction. The first supporting body includes a first lower holder and a first upper holder which secure respectively the lower portion and the upper portion of all the battery modules. The first lower holder placed in the battery case in a state where all the battery modules are secured. All the battery modules are supported to the battery case by fixing both peripheral portions in the vehicle width direction of the first upper holder to a battery tray. The second supporting body also supports all the battery modules to the battery case similarly to the first supporting body.